


Dreams Of Home

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tourism, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock awakens, believing that he has been dreaming of sights on Vulcan.





	Dreams Of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voroth Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432448) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> The 'morning after' is experienced differently by Spock and McCoy.

“What are you smiling like that for?!” McCoy snapped. “You’re acting like a teenage girl with a crush on a movie star!”

“I had the most wonderful dream, Leonard. We were on Vulcan, at a plomeek plant.”

“That was no dream!” McCoy growled. “That was a nightmare!”

Spock looked perplexed. “You dreamed of Vulcan, also, Leonard?”

“It was a mass hallucination!”

“But the Voroth Sea. You enjoyed it.”

McCoy smiled fondly. “Yes, I did.”

“So, although Vulcan looks desolate, you will agree that good things are there.”

“Good things come from it. I’m looking at one of them right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eridani Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440590) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
